RockClan/Roleplay
'' Archives: '' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28 29 30 31 ---- Glaring, Riverpaw hised. "Being the oldest does not make you smartest, I am the smartest, and the youngest. And I am leading the patrol!" Riverpaw growled I don't cause commotions I am one 03:57, December 15, 2015 (UTC) "Shut p Riverpaw! I'm smartest and leading the patrol!" Morningpaw snarled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 19:19, December 15, 2015 (UTC) "I am the smartest, and I am leaving!" Riverpaw mewed, and ran off. I don't cause commotions I am one 00:24, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Morningpaw cocked his head, confused. ''Leaving? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:46, December 16, 2015 (UTC) "You push me down since I am smaller and younger then you! I hate this, I am leaving RockClan!" Riverpaw mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 00:47, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Morningpaw lashed his tail. "You can't suck it up and live with it so you leave us behind? Nice..." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:48, December 16, 2015 (UTC) "Look, I hate it! It is unfair, if you cared about me, you would listen me even though I am smaller and younger, I am tired of being made fun of, I am leaving! You idiot!" Riverpaw mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 00:49, December 16, 2015 (UTC) "Fine! Good bye!" Morningpaw waved his tail, not looking like he truely cared. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:51, December 16, 2015 (UTC) "Good, I never want to see you again!" Riverpaw yowled, and ran into the forest--------Runningstrike looked at Ioheart. I don't cause commotions I am one 00:52, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Morningpaw puffed, watching Riverpaw dash away. ''She was annoying anyway. '' ---- Ioheart cringed as a kit kicked in her. ''I don't want to be a mother, I never wanted to be, I don't want to be, the birth is going to be painful, then I have to watch them every waking moment... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:54, December 16, 2015 (UTC) "The kits....Iohert......." Runningstrike stoped.---------------"Where is your sister?" Wolfstar asked her younger son. I don't cause commotions I am one 00:57, December 16, 2015 (UTC) "What about them?" Ioheart asked Runningstrike with an edge to her normally gentle tone. ---- Morningpaw shrugged. "She probably ran off a cliff." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:58, December 16, 2015 (UTC) "The truth is, I am not sure I am readyto have more kits......I was a terrible father to Creeks and Oil." Runningstrike mewed.-----------------"What do you mean?" Wolfstar asked. 01:01, December 16, 2015 (UTC) "I never wanted kits..." Ioheart admitted. It seemed awful to say aloud. ---- "She ran away," Morningpaw grunted, standing up. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:03, December 16, 2015 (UTC) (I think I might have to go) "Then, maybe once you have them, we could let someone else take them, so they could have a better life?" Runnngstrike mewed.--------"What? Why?" Wolfstar asked. I don't cause commotions I am one 01:04, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Ioheart shook her head. "I'm not a quiter." ---- Morningpaw shrugged. "I don't know." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:07, December 16, 2015 (UTC) "Okay." Runningstrike mewed.---------"What did she say? She is younger then you! You should have protected her!" Wolfstar mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 01:08, December 16, 2015 (UTC) "She said she was running away and she wouldn't have listened to me," Morningpaw stated in a simple minded tone. ----- Stormriver sat up, ready to make a border patrol. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:10, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike padded over to him I don't cause commotions I am one 13:59, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver twitched his ears. "Can I trust you to lead a patrol?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 13:59, December 16, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah..." Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 14:02, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver narrowed his eyes. "Okay then... take Darknose, Creekfrost, and Waterdrop." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:04, December 16, 2015 (UTC) "Okay." Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 14:04, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Darknose followed the patrol from the back. "where are we going?" Waterdrop's tail flicked up. "Probably the ShadeClan border." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:06, December 16, 2015 (UTC) "The DawnClan border today." Runningstrike mewed I don't cause commotions I am one 14:07, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Darknose's tail traild on the ground. He was hoping for ShadeClan's, he had never been there before.... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:10, December 16, 2015 (UTC) "Here we are!" Runningstrike mewed I don't cause commotions I am one ! Darknose sat down and stared around. "It looks perfect." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:14, December 16, 2015 (UTC) "What?' Runningstrike asked. I don't cause commotions I am one 14:15, December 16, 2015 (UTC) "The border." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:16, December 16, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, but I have scented DawnClan cats here." Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 14:18, December 16, 2015 (UTC) (I need another cat here) Slatestream was having a snooze in the sun. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:28, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike sniffed the bordor. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 01:13, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Creekfrost sniffed behind a bush, suddenly, a cat sprang out at him. She snarled slashed his flank. A cat flew out beside her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:31, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike jumped on a cat. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 01:47, December 17, 2015 (UTC) The tom snarled and shoved Runningstrike away with a powerful paw. Waterdrop flew at the tom and pinned him to the ground. He freed himself and fought with her, the she-cat lept over to Darknose, who stood there, looking surprised and confused. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:51, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike pulled the tom away from Waterdrop. "No one touches my sister!" He yowled. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 02:02, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Waterdrop slashed the toms muzzle. With a low growl the tom crouched down with his head down and blood dripping from his muzzle. His Clanmate saw him and with an angry regretful look at Darknose she did the same as the tom. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��~]] 02:04, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay